There is a strong trend in the marketplace for delivering messages in a one-way communication system, such as a paging system, over wide geographic areas. Subscribers of such a service typically desire to roam over distant geographic areas, such as different cities that are possibly in different states of the country, and be able to receive messages from originating parties or callers while the subscribers are roaming from point-to-point. Normally, the subscriber carries on their person a portable selective call receiver for receiving the messages transmitted by the communication system over the wide geographic coverage areas. The selective call receiver typically includes a receiver that is tuned to receive communication over a paging communication channel. It is therefore very desirable to maintain a single paging communication channel for delivering these messages to the roaming subscribers over the wide geographic coverage areas.
Regrettably, although it is very desirable to maintain the operation of the roaming selective call receiver at a single paging communication channel, current paging communication technology typically supports 1200 baud data delivery rate which under normal use can support only approximately 1,000 to 2,000 users in a communication system employing a single paging channel. The required cost of infrastructure to support a messaging communication system over one or more wide geographic coverage areas, such as in a nationwide paging system, are prohibitive for supporting such a small number of subscribers. Therefore, there's a strong need in the marketplace for providing message delivery over a paging communication channel over a wide geographic coverage area, such as a nationwide paging system, while servicing large numbers of subscribers to make the communication system economically viable.